


See You When I Get Home

by fournipplesau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Riding, Rimming, Roommates, Smut, Top Harry, a lot lol, cheesy cliche stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fournipplesau/pseuds/fournipplesau
Summary: "What are you thinking about?" He repeats Louis' question from earlier."You." Louis' reply comes out in a moan. It shocks Harry, and his brain scrambles for the right thing to do, the right thing to say. He doesn't even know how to feel, or if he even heard Louis correctly."Me?"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	See You When I Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Do not translate or repost any of my work. This is a work of fiction and any character mentioned is of my own creation and do not reflect those in real life in any shape or form. I want to clarify everything is consensual but please read the tags, they are there for a reason! If anything is uncomfortable for you, please don't read further.
> 
> Thank you to my beta [Kat](https://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) ! xx

It's early morning and the flat Harry shares with his best mate is chilly and eerily quiet. Without the muffled snores coming from the other side of the wall, Harry finds it difficult to fall asleep. It's been years since he last fell asleep to complete silence. It is unusual, and anything that messes up Harry's routine could throw him off for days. 

Harry and Louis have been friends since they were young. They lived near each other and they went to the same school. As they grew older, they became the best of friends, and when they graduated, they decided to move in together so they could share their expenses. 

They went through a lot together, from the good to the bad, and everything in between. They've seen each other at their best and at their worst. They knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Louis now works as an event planner while Harry still searches for his calling. Recently Louis has gained some new clients, one of which is overseas, and it is the first time he's had to travel for work.

The other day Louis left on his business trip and he was supposed to be back tomorrow. Even though Harry has barely spent two nights alone, he already misses Louis' hushed laughs as he watches telly before bed, and he definitely misses the soft, comforting sounds of Louis sleeping. After living with the same person for so long it is hard for Harry to ever consider getting used to anything else.

It takes Harry a long time to fall asleep. There's a lot of tossing and turning, and he makes a few trips to the kitchen for some water. But eventually his eyelids start to feel heavy, and his breathing slows as he falls asleep, blankets pulled over his head.

An hour later, Harry is rudely woken up by the loud _ding_ his phone makes, indicating he’s received a new message. His eyes crack open and he pushes the duvet down over his head, blindly searching the bed in the dark until his fingers meet the cool glass of his phone's screen.

When he lifts it to his face, the screen wakes up and the blinding light attacks his eyes. Squinting, he can barely make out Louis' name as he scrambles to turn the brightness down to a tolerable level. 

His eyes take some time to adjust, but when they do, Harry unlocks his phone and opens Louis' messages. For a moment he forgets he is home alone, and the bedroom adjacent to his own is currently vacant. Harry finds the flat _too_ empty without Louis walking the halls. 

It’s four in the morning and Harry knows Louis is tired, knows he didn't get any sleep judging by his clumsy words. Harry is able to make out: "are you awake, I'm lonely," and as he scrolls through the messy texts, he also picks out, "this hotel sucks," and "it's boring without you."

He shakes his head, a fond smile creeping onto his face. Louis is chatty when he's exhausted, and Harry knows how restless Louis can be when he doesn't have someone to share his sleepy thoughts with. 

_'what r u doin ?_ '

He reads Louis' last text - the one that woke him from his slumber - and rolls his eyes. Surely Louis didn't think he would actually be awake. _What else would I be doing?_ Harry thinks.

Harry's fingers lazily type out his reply and he sighs. He hardly had the chance to fall into a deep sleep.

'I was sleeping'

_'soz but i wanna talk, miss ur voice'_

Harry laughs, not surprised that Louis said that. Louis was always saying things like this. The last time Louis told Harry he missed his voice, Harry had asked him why, teasing Louis about the fact he never even talked to his exes that way. And Louis had replied with, "you're the one I think about the most."

The memory has him smiling from ear to ear. Louis is the kindest, most thoughtful person Harry knows. He doesn't know what he would do without Louis.

Just as he's about to reply, Louis' face is popping up with an incoming call. "Shit!" Harry curses, frightened by the deafening ringtone blaring out of the speaker. He answers the call and his room is quiet once more. Harry clears his throat and rests his free hand under his head.

"Hey, Lou," Harry says, his voice raspy and low, filled with sleep. He waits for Louis' response, but the other end is silent, save for the rustling and breathing coming from Louis. Harry yawns, and when he speaks again, he's louder. "Louis, are you there?" 

"I'm here," came Louis' reply. It’s soft and quiet, and very much unlike Louis' normal behaviour. 

Harry's stomach suddenly feels sick and a frown pulls at his lips. "Is everything okay over there?" He asks. Harry is a few hours ahead of Louis, but it's still too late for Louis to be awake with his early flight. "Why did you ring so late?" More silence follows and Harry's worries grow.

Louis has never left the country alone before, and Harry thinks with the added stress of this event, Louis must be anxious. "Everything is alright, yeah?" He reiterates.

"Yeah. It was hectic today. 'M just tired I guess," Louis slurs.

Harry sighs. "You should be asleep then. Are you drunk?"

Louis laughs. "I had a drink or two hours ago, but no, just sleepy."

Harry's shoulders relax but he picks at the dry skin on his lip, eyebrows knitted together. "Okay. But you do sound...different." Harry can't put his finger on it. Louis sounds almost shy, maybe even guilty.

"I'm fine, Harry."

Harry knows Louis like the back of his hand, and Louis is a bad liar. "Why aren't you being honest with me, Lou?" He questions. "You knew what time it would be here, yet you rang anyway. You're never up this late, and you're never this quiet, but you expect me to believe you're just tired." He is tired himself and he is frustrated. He hears Louis mumble something and he exhales, closing his eyes. "What did you say?" 

"Your voice, it's nice," He hears Louis reply. Harry knows there's a smile spreading across Louis' face, he can hear it in his voice and the thought has Harry's own lips curling up into a smile too, the majority of his concerns washing away instantly. "It's deep. Soothing. I like it." 

Harry hums, twirling his hair around his finger. "Yeah?" He asks, yawning. 

"Yeah," Louis says, and Harry swears Louis sounds breathless. "I can't wait to be home. I can't sleep, keep talking to me." 

"About what?" 

"Anything. Talk about your day. What did you do? What did you eat?" 

Harry continues to play with his hair absentmindedly, thinking back on his day. It was pretty uneventful for the most part, and he only left the house to go to the gym. "Well, I didn't do much. I cleaned up a bit, and I had steak for dinner. Went to the gym." 

"Steak without me? I'm jealous." Louis replies, and Harry giggles. "Today isn't your gym day, though."

Harry shrugs, then remembers Louis can't see him. "I had nothing to do, and you weren't here to keep me company." 

Harry can hear shuffling on the other end, followed by a laugh. Louis' laugh is one of Harry's favourite sounds. He could listen to it on repeat, he thinks. "Aw you missed me. That's so sweet," Louis teases. 

Harry's eyebrows raise in response. "Fuck off, Mr. ' _I miss your voice, it's soothing and I love it_ '." There's a loud, "Oi!" Ringing in his ears, but Louis doesn't say anything else. They fall into a silence, neither knowing what to say, but it's comfortable. The only sounds Harry can hear are Louis' breathing, and he could easily fall asleep like this. 

"Hmm, what else could I talk about?" Harry asks out loud, remembering the reason Louis rang.

"Anything, everything. That couldn't have been all you did today," Louis replies.

"It is, honest! Yesterday I walked the neighbours dog. I almost lost her, by the way. Strong little thing. And as a thank you, Margaret made some scones."

"I love those. Did you save me any?"

"I know you do. I made her promise to make more for tomorrow, don't worry. You were the first person I thought of when she handed them to me." 

Louis only hums, and Harry continues. "I guess I could brag about my trip to the gym. I didn't give up halfway through leg day this time."

"That's- ah. That's good, Harry."

"Y-yeah, I guess," Harry stutters, confused by the sudden change in Louis' tone. He's quiet then, wondering if he should ask Louis how his day was. He said it was hectic, and Harry isn't sure if Louis would appreciate his curiosity or not.

It's a while before Louis speaks, and Harry had let his mind wander. He barely catches what Louis says, and he definitely misses the increase of speed in Louis' breathing. "What are you thinking about?" Louis asks. 

Harry traps the phone between his ear and shoulder to give his arm a break, resting his hand on his stomach. "Thinking about how truly boring today was. How I'll probably be burdened with your laundry tomorrow." He pauses to laugh. "Also thinking about what I'm going to cook for tomorrow." 

"I love your cooking." 

Harry grins. "I know, Lou. I know you very well." Harry knows Louis wants him to talk, but there's not much to talk about, so he lists off a few dishes he could make for tomorrow, hoping at any moment Louis would jump in and say, "that's great, Haz," but he doesn't. Harry waits a beat, and Louis doesn't say anything. "Lou?" 

"Yeah," Louis gasps. 

Harry's eyebrows crinkle in the middle, and he worries his upper lip between his teeth. Louis has been acting strange the entire phone call. "You're alright, aren't ya?" Harry asks carefully. "What are _you_ thinking about?" He repeats Louis' question from earlier.

"You." Louis' reply comes out in a moan. It shocks Harry, and his brain scrambles for the right thing to do, the right thing to say. He doesn't even know how to feel, or if he even heard Louis correctly. 

"Me?" Harry whispers, mostly to himself when he fails to come up with any explanation that remotely makes sense. He balls the fabric of his shirt in his fist and his heart skips a beat. He doesn't understand why it did that, or why he finds himself hoping he heard Louis correctly.

He wants to ask Louis what he meant, but then Louis lets another moan escape his lips and Harry is now certain of what Louis is doing on his end of the call. He knows all too well the sounds Louis makes when getting off. They share a wall, after all.

"Fuck, yes. _You_ , Harry." Louis' voice trembles. 

His words are dripping with want, and Harry finds himself growing between his legs quickly, pyjama bottoms tenting. He doesn't quite understand what's happening. Louis is around Harry all of the time and has never acted this way. He is always his usual chatty self, laughing at Harry's horrible jokes, calling him mate. Now though, Louis sounds confident - a complete turn around from the beginning of the call, as if his frustration finally made him snap - and he's definitely aware of what he's doing. 

Harry has heard Louis moaning before but they've never had an effect on him. He's never thought of Louis that way until today, with Louis moaning Harry's name. It rolled off of his tongue easily and sounded so sweet. Completely different from every other time Louis' ever said his name.

Harry's fingers toy with the draw-strings of his bottoms and they dance over the skin just above the waist band. "What about me?" He asks. Louis is most definitely getting off. Louis' voice in his head telling him that his voice was nice replays and then it clicks, the reason Louis had asked him to keep talking. Harry presses the heel of his hand down onto his cock, shivering.

Knowing he is the reason Louis probably has a hand wrapped around himself turns Harry on more than he would like to admit. Louis is this way because of his _voice_. He can't deny that Louis is handsome and extremely fit, but he never thought he would be attracted to his best mate. Never in a million years did he think he would be laying in bed, cock throbbing while Louis breathes obscene sounds into his ear. 

Louis' reply breaks Harry's train of thought. "Just _you_. Everything about you. Always think of you, Harry." 

Harry's mouth falls open and he can feel his cheeks heat up. "Always, huh?" He breathes, giving his cock a hard squeeze through the fabric.

"Yeah! Yeah, always."

Harry moans and digs his fingers into his thigh with his free hand. The thought of how many times Louis, just on the other side of this wall, was stroking his cock to images of him makes Harry dizzy, or how many times in the past Louis might have come to the sounds Harry made.

"Are you touching yourself, Louis?" Harry asks, voice deep and filled with lust.

"Yes. I'm sorry," Louis replies sheepishly.

Harry chuckles. "Don’t be. Keep going."

A choked sound comes through the speaker. "What about you?" He hears Louis ask.

"Me too, Lou." Harry slowly strokes his clothed cock, fingers trembling.

"F-fuck, Harry. I- you're so big, I want to feel you inside of me."

Harry groans, wiggling out of his pyjamas awkwardly, trying to keep his phone to his ear. He's glad he went commando because he is desperate to touch himself. He runs a thumb over the head of his cock, toes curling, and he hisses. "Is that so? You want to take every bit of me?" He teases.

"Yeah!" Louis all but shouts, and it's silent for a moment before Harry can hear the popping of a cap. It's unmistakably a bottle of lube and his grip around his cock tightens as he imagines the different ways Louis might be using it. "Always been you, Harry. You, and your- fuck!" Louis' sentence is cut off as he moans. Harry hears Louis' rapid breathing, and he can imagine what it would sound and feel like if Louis were right here with him. "Fuck, your everything. Your hands, those lips." 

When Louis speaks, Harry can picture his large hands on Louis' hips, and can picture his lips all over Louis' body, the one he's seen naked far too many times to count. Harry asks Louis if he's okay with this, afraid Louis might regret it when morning comes. 

Louis reassures Harry that he's fine, and they've come too far to pretend neither of them have flushed cheeks and their fists pumping their cocks. "Fuck, Lou. How long?" Harry asks, waiting patiently. He hears Louis' breath hitch in his throat and his cock twitches in his fist. 

"A while. Years," Louis admits. His voice sounds vulnerable. Harry feels a tightness in his chest and fondness wash over him. 

"Lou," Harry whispers, voice cracking. "Why-" 

"Not right now, Harry. Please," Louis begs, "I've been hard for ages." 

"Even before you called me?" 

"It's the reason I called you. Told myself to just get it over with."

"And the lube? Did you bring that with you on your trip?" Harry asks. He's not sure why that was the next question to come out of his mouth.

"Yes," Louis replies, voice high-pitched, "and my dildo," He adds.

“Fuck," Harry curses, stroking his cock, "are you going to use it? Pretend it's me?" Harry hopes the answer is yes.

"Might do. Although I know it could never make me come the way you could," Louis replies. Harry gasps, hips jerking upwards. He finds Louis' increasing confidence sexy.

He squeezes his eyes shut, index finger teasing the spot under the head of his cock. "Hmm. No it couldn’t. I would fuck you so good, Lou. Make you fall apart with my cock." He surprises himself when he says that, and his heart races. He doesn’t feel as confident as Louis seems to be, but he couldn't help voicing his thoughts.

He quickly changes things up, slightly embarrassed even though Louis responds positively to his words. "So…" He says, pumping his cock slowly, wishing it was Louis' hand. He pushes away any doubts he had about Louis' confession, and enjoys the moment. This is Louis, after all. Nothing could come between them. They were too close for that. "What are my hands and lips doing to you, Lou? Tell me what you need." 

Harry hears a shaky breath escape Louis' lips. "I want your hands in my hair, and your lips on mine. Wanna know what you taste like." 

Harry closes his eyes and pictures Louis straddling him, his hands pulling on Louis' hair as their tongues dance. "Yeah? Would love to taste your lips too. Want you on top of me, Louis." Harry's hand glides over his cock faster and he grunts, bucking his hips up into his hand. 

On the other end Louis whines. "Jesus Harry, you always sound so good. Sometimes I think about what you'd sound like after I fucked your throat raw." 

Lighting shoots up Harry's spine and he feels a bead of precum slide over his thumb, warm and sticky. "Fuck, Louis. You always find a way to surprise me. Who knew you'd be so fucking dirty. You'd love me to use my mouth on you, wouldn't you?" 

"Yes!" Louis barely manages. Harry can hear the slick sound of Louis jerking off with what Harry thinks is more lube than necessary. It goes straight to his groin, and he thinks he might come soon. He lets go, and his cock rests against his hip. He doesn't want this to end, and just hearing Louis' raspy voice say such naughty things could have Harry coming quicker than he hopes to.

Louis is moaning again, and his cock twitches sadly. His arms shake with the amount of effort he's putting into not touching himself.

"Want your mouth all over me. Teasing my nipples," Louis starts, words slow, "and on my thighs. I- oh!" Louis cries, breathing heavy, "I want your mouth on my thighs."

Harry puts Louis on speaker and places his phone on his pillow. "Are you playing with your nipples now?" He asks. 

"No," Louis replies, "just jerking off." 

"Stop what you're doing and tease them for me." Harry says, imagining flipping Louis onto his back and taking one of Louis' nipples into his mouth. "Imagine me sucking and biting them." 

Louis lets out a quiet gasp and it sounds like he put Harry on speaker too. Harry pictures flicking Louis' nipple, making him gasp the way he just did, back arched. He clenches his fists in his duvet, wishing he could feel Louis' smooth skin for himself. 

"Harry." 

Harry bites his lip, teeth sinking deep. "Fuck I love my name in your mouth like that." 

"Harry. _Harry_ , _Harry_!" Louis moans. 

It goes straight to Harry's cock and he can't help but flip over and grind into the mattress now that his orgasm subsided, and imagines Louis under him. "Christ, Lou. Sounds so fucking good." For a few moments both focus on themselves, listening to each other breathing before Harry speaks again. "What are you doing now?" 

"Well I'm thinking about you inside of me, still teasing a nipple." 

Harry takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, hips gently rocking down. His arms wrap around his pillow tightly, hugging it to his chest and buries his face into it, muffling a loud, guttural moan. "Are you fingering yourself?" He asks, voice husky and dripping with lust. 

“Not yet."

“Put more lube on your fingers. I want you to use one finger to tease yourself. But don't stop playing with your nipples.” Harry instructs and waits for Louis' reply, which doesn’t take long as he hears a shaky breath followed by a small, "Okay."

“That’s it love, play with yourself. Let me hear you.” Harry groans.

“Harry, shit!” Louis pants, "Damn it Harry, when you sound like that it drives me mad." 

Harry smirks into the pillow. "I love that. You'd like me to whisper filthy things into your ear as you stretch around my cock, isn't that right?" The slick sounds on Louis' end are more intense and he almost doesn't hear Louis' tiny "yes!"

Harry's lips part as he takes in deep breaths, forehead resting onto the pillow. “Yeah? Fuck you make me so hard thinking about you fingering yourself. I wish it could be me doing it, getting you ready for my cock," Harry says, getting off from his own words and rolling his hips a bit faster. "Go ahead and put one in."

Harry hears Louis gasp and a wave of heat washes over him as he itches to touch Louis.

“Jesus! Harry, I need more, please!”

“Do it babe, get yourself ready for me, c’mon. One more.” He orders as he hears Louis' whimpers increase. 

A loud moan comes through the speaker and Harry has to grip the base of his cock, feeling the fire in his stomach growing once again. "How many fingers do you have inside of you?" He asks, wondering if Louis put the second finger in.

"I-ah!" Louis cries, "I have three now. Feels so good Harry."

“Mm so dirty, Lou. Couldn’t wait for me to tell you to use the third?” He hears Louis keening.

"No, I wanted to open myself for you. Needed _more_ ," Louis replies.

"That's okay, stretch yourself good. If I were with you I'd use my tongue, too. Maybe give your nipple a good twist. You like a little pain, don't you?" It is a genuine question; Harry has no idea and it was a shot in the dark.

"Yes!" Louis cries, and the cries that follow tells Harry that Louis _loves_ it. "I bet your tongue does wonders," Louis tells him.

"Maybe you'll find out tomorrow." Harry would love nothing more. Minutes pass as he waits for Louis to stretch himself open, before he makes another request. "I want you to use your dildo. Can you do that for me?" He asks, feeling sweat trickle down his spine.

"Yeah! Yes." 

"But I want you to suck it first, like you would suck my cock."

"Okay." Louis agrees without hesitation, and moments later Harry can hear slurping as Louis does what he asked.

"You wish it was me instead, don't you?" He asks. He hears Louis hum in response, unable to speak.

Harry imagines Louis' lips stretched around his cock for a bit longer, hips moving at a teasingly slow pace against the mattress before Louis is telling him to check his messages. He does, and his eyes go wide, cock throbbing. "Lou," Harry's voice cracks as he watches the video of Louis deep-throating his dildo.

"Louis, you're so naughty." He moans, unable to take his eyes away from the muted video as his cock aches and leaks. He watches as Louis' tongue pokes out and his lips part around the toy. Louis gets it nice and wet and takes the whole thing down his throat. Harry can already feel what it would be like if that was him inside of Louis' hot, wet mouth. "Can I keep this?" He finds himself asking.

Louis laughs. "You could. But you won't need it with me home tomorrow."

Harry drops his phone, and a strangled noise climbs up his throat. "Is that a promise?" He asks. Louis agrees and Harry smirks. "So are you going to fucking yourself now?"

"Already have it inside of me," Louis says in between curses, "almost all the way in. Pretending it's you."

"Yes, that's it. You're so good for me." Harry growls, imagining himself buried deep inside of Louis' arse.

"You feel so good inside of me. You're so fucking big, so perfect." There's a sharp intake of breath and Harry knows Louis is fucking himself harder. "So thick. You open me up so nicely," Louis purrs.

"I wish I could feel how tight and warm you are around my cock," Harry says hungrily, bunching his pillow up and thrusting into it. He pictures Louis' hole, leaking with lube and begging to be fucked. "Wish I could feel how wet you are." 

"H-Harry," Louis chokes, "fuck. What are you doing?" His words are broken up by little exhales every time he hits that sweet spot, and Harry can't get enough. He can't believe what he's been missing out on. Louis is absolutely brilliant. He’s hot, and dirty, and there is always something naughty lingering on his lips. 

"I'm on my stomach, fucking my pillow. Thinking about your tight little hole, and you waiting eagerly to take my cock. How do you like it, love?" 

Louis' whines echo in Harry's head. "Would love you to fuck me long and slow while you suck bruises all over my body. That way people know I'm yours." 

A surprised sound bubbles in Harry's throat. "Holy fuck," he groans, thinking about how it would feel to sink his teeth into Louis' skin, leaving love bites on his neck and chest, his hips, and his thighs, marking Louis as his. "Would love to do that, Lou. Paint you all over." 

Harry hears Louis whimper into the phone, and a few seconds pass before there's a broken sob coming from Louis that has fire surging through Harry's veins as he imagines Louis slamming the dildo into his prostate. 

"But right now I'd like you to fuck me hard and rough. Or maybe I'll ride you, so I can feel all of you in me." 

"God yes, Louis. Wanna see myself deep inside of you so, so much. To grab your perfect arse." Harry pictures Louis' bum bouncing on his cock and he bites the pillow, grunting. "I bet you'd fill my hands nicely. Shit, Lou." 

"Ah! Harry!" Louis squeaks. 

"Yes, love?" _Say my name some more_ , Harry thinks. 

"I'm close. I want you to come inside of me," he begs, and Harry wants nothing more than to give Louis what he needs. 

"Of course, love. I want you to come first, though. I want to feel you coming on my cock. Would love that, Lou. Watching and feeling you come undone around me." Harry never slows his thrusts as he reaches a hand down to squeeze around his cock. 

When Louis' voice cracks, a string of "Jesus christ," and "fuck, Harry," spilling from his mouth, Harry knows he's reached his high, and Harry tightens his fist, pretends it's Louis. His hips snap harder, falling out of rhythm as he approaches his own orgasm. 

He turns his head to get more air, and pants into the phone by his head. He can still hear Louis' rapid breathing as Louis comes down. "Harry," he hears Louis breathe, "come for me. I want to feel it inside of me, warm and full." He encourages Harry, and Harry's brain is fuzzy, mixed with many feelings and the images of Louis.

It only takes a few more seconds of listening to Louis' voice to push Harry over the edge, heat building in his belly and making a mess of his bed, moaning Louis' name. 

It's followed by a silence as they catch their breaths, Harry never opening his eyes. He turns to his side, mess be damned and reaches a hand out to the other side of his bed

He thinks of what it would feel like if Louis occupied the other half, heart suddenly feeling empty. "I wish you were here," He finds himself saying, lips and voice betraying him. He blushes in embarrassment in the dark of his room, rubbing his cheek against the soft pillow. 

"Me too. I just want to wrap my arms around you and fall asleep like that," Louis responds. Harry can see it now, Louis' slightly smaller frame tucked into his arms, Louis' leg draped over Harry's hip, and Harry's nose resting in Louis' hair. 

Harry peeks an eye open and looks at the time on his phone. It's almost been an hour since Louis rang and he is exhausted, but after his high, his brain cleared and he remembers the situation he's in. "So, can we talk about what just happened?" He asks timidly. "I'd like to finish what we started." 

Louis doesn't protest, doesn't even sigh like Harry thought he would. Instead, he obliges. "You asked why. Why didn't I tell you sooner?" It is hardly a question, Harry knows that, so he doesn't say anything, just waits for Louis to continue when he's ready. "You're my best mate, Haz. Losing you would..." Louis trails off and Harry feels something tugging at his stomach when he too thinks about losing Louis. 

"You'll always have me, Lou. Even if I didn't feel the same." Harry reassures. 

Louis hums and continues. "It's just a scary thing to admit. Being in love with your best mate. The one you live with and see every day. I get it if you don't feel the same. It was a big deal having you find out you're the man I want." 

Harry bites his lip. "You had no reason to be afraid, Lou. It's _me_. Besides look at what we just did." Harry laughs, waiting for Louis' reply. 

"I know, don't remind me, I'm embarrassed I called you like that. No regrets though." Louis laughs. "But what are you thinking? About me...being in love with you," Louis asks. His words are jumbled together but Harry makes them out. He can feel how nervous Louis is, even through his phone.

Harry clears his throat. "I'll be honest, love. I never thought about it." He starts, rolling to the clean side of the bed and snuggling in under the duvet. He hears movement on Louis' end and wonders if he's doing the same. "But I love you," Harry continues, "you'll always be my best friend, even if we aren't dating." 

"Is this a rejection, Harry? Because I would have preferred to hear this when I didn't just come with you over the bloody phone." 

"No." Harry shakes his head to himself, lifting his phone to see Louis' picture. He smiles sleepily. "It's not. I was going to suggest seeing where this goes. I've been with you for over a decade, Lou. We've already seen each other at our worst, we live together. We've shared a bed, we've shared a toothbrush, and many, many secrets. Considering sex isn't always part of a romantic relationship, I'd say we are pretty much already in one. Wouldn't you agree?" 

Nothing comes from Louis' end and Harry wonders if he's asleep. "Are you there, babe?" It slips out of Harry's mouth without a second thought, and he bites his lip, hoping he didn't over step. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Just thinking. You've got me smiling like a fool here," Louis says. Harry chuckles and quickly takes off his sweaty shirt before getting comfortable once more. "Harry, I'm pretty sure I know what you're saying but for the sake of my well-being could you please just spit it out?" 

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Louis?" 

"Hmmm," Louis teases, "I guess I could do that." 

Harry imagines kissing away the smug smile he knows Louis is sporting. "That would be lovely." Harry yawns, and Louis follows. There's a sliver of light making its way through Harry's curtain. "Goodnight, Lou." 

"Goodnight, Harry. See you when I get home."

***

Harry's afraid Louis will change his mind. He wouldn't blame Louis if he acts like nothing happened, but he knows he needs to reassure Louis. Sure, he hadn't thought about it in the past. But now, when Harry looks into the future, picturing Louis there, he knows it's all he wants. 

Harry feels warm and happy when he pictures Louis standing with him, right now, in his arms. His heart most definitely flutters when he pictures Louis kissing him. He wants Louis, and wants to be with him. 

It may have taken an exhausted Louis' confession and some late night phone sex to come to the conclusion but he knows what he wants. 

Their place is clean, and Harry decides making Louis lunch would be a good way to welcome him home. He puts on his jacket and heads out to do the shopping, locking the door behind him. 

When he arrives home, the smell of Louis' cologne instantly hits his nose, and all the tension disappears. Louis' smell is comforting. He puts the shopping away and quietly tip-toes to Louis' room, finding the door cracked open slightly. 

Louis is asleep, luggage still packed and forgotten at the end of his bed. Harry closes the door quietly and heads back to the kitchen, preparing their lunch. 

When he's done and the table has two plates of spaghetti waiting, Harry goes to wake Louis. He slowly pushes his door open and steps in, taking long strides to Louis' bed. 

"Lou?" He gently shakes Louis' shoulder. "Wake up, I made lunch. C'mon." 

Louis stirs, grumbling something before squinting up at Harry. "You weren't here when I got home," He says, voice raspy. 

Harry stroked Louis' cheek softly. "I know, love. I had to go shopping. Come eat." He replies, sticking his hand out for Louis. Louis takes it and lets Harry pull him out of bed. He straightens his clothes out and follows Harry into the kitchen. 

"Thank you, I'm starving," Louis says, sitting down in his usual spot. Harry joins him with a gentle smile that Louis returns. 

"So how was it? It was your first major event, it must have been interesting." Harry starts up a conversation as they begin eating, trying to avoid any awkward silence. 

"I know I said it was hectic last night, but it actually went smoothly. It was just...busy. Lots to do." Louis takes a bite of his pasta, smiling around his fork. 

He looks happy and relaxed. This is the Louis that Harry knows. Not the quiet, shy Louis from the beginning of their call last night. Definitely nothing like the naughty Louis that Harry got to witness; he's still surprised that Louis said those things.

The memories from last night flood in and Harry clears his throat, eyes focusing on the trapped air bubbles in his glass of water. "That's great!" He says cheerily, swirling some long noodles around with his utensils. "Busy can sometimes be good. You had fun then, I gather? At least during work hours?" 

Louis nods. "I didn't know planning a gala could be so fun. Everyone was great, and it was a success. Lots of compliments. They raised a lot of money too." 

Harry looks at Louis now and the way Louis looks so pleased with himself, smiling widely, makes Harry's stomach do somersaults. "I'm proud of you. Glad everything turned out."

He takes a sip of water, watching Louis stab a meatball. "But you sounded pretty down. Said the hotel was rubbish." Louis pauses but Harry doesn't look him in the eye. 

"Yeah, they were uh- they were pretty rude. Tossed everything up and I had to pay for it. But it was cleared up this morning, so..." Harry glances up slightly to see Louis waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "It's all good now. Turned out okay in the end." Louis replies. 

"Well, I'm glad." 

It's quiet now, and Harry can't tell if it's awkward or not. There's not much tension, and Louis is eating fine, but he's visibly stiffer than a few seconds ago, and his eyes dart around the room avoiding Harry. 

Harry continues to eat, but with the mention of the hotel, he can't stop thinking about Louis and the sounds Louis had made. He can't stop thinking of the way he moaned Harry's name. 

Harry feels himself responding in his jeans and he squeezes his legs together, playing with his food. He can feel his cheeks heating up and he quickly reaches for his glass of water, taking a few swigs. 

"So-" 

"Look-" 

They speak at the same time, and they laugh together, Harry loudly and Louis covering his mouth, eyes crinkling. Harry gestures for Louis to continue. 

"If you have second thoughts, I get it. If you just said what you did because you felt bad, I won't be upset," Louis says. 

"Louis," Harry says quietly, dropping his cutlery. "That's not it at all. You know me better than that. I meant what I said, and it wasn't because I was afraid of you running away or because I felt bad for you. You..." 

Harry pauses, looking at Louis who's fidgeting with the salt shaker. "You mean the world to me. It's cheesy, but I've never felt this way before. I'm notoriously bad at relationships, you know this. But it's because I never feel anything. They open their hearts to me and...nothing. But when it was you telling me you loved me, all I wanted to do was pull you in and tell you I loved you too. Because I do. I'm sorry the circumstances have been...unconventional. But it doesn't make what I said any less true." 

Harry gives Louis some time to think about it, and when Louis doesn't reply, he continues, reassuring Louis he's all in. "Lou? You won't lose me. You've felt this way for a long time and I'm sorry that it's all new for me. But I promise nothing will be different whatever you decide. You're still my Louis." 

Louis' eyes meet Harry's now and he seems to relax, the worried frown on his face replaced with a small smile. "You really want to try?" Louis asks. 

"Yes." 

"And you won't vanish if things don't work out?" 

Harry shakes his head. "I could never do that." 

"So...you think I'm worth it?" 

Harry raises an eyebrow as he stands up, taking both of their plates to the sink. He can feel Louis' eyes burn into the back of his head. 

"Lou, you're the only one who is," Harry replies. He turns the kettle on to make some tea and turns to face Louis, leaning on the counter. Louis gets up and hands their glasses to Harry. 

Harry puts them with their plates and smiles when Louis steps closer. "I want to do it all with you." Harry concludes. He tugs on the hem of Louis' shirt, pulling him until their chests are touching. "The dates, the hand holding, the cuddling. I mean we pretty much already do that, don't we?" 

"All of it, then?" Louis asks, hands finding their way to Harry's hips. "The kissing?" 

Harry runs his thumb along Louis' bottom lip. "Especially the kissing." He leans down and kisses Louis, soft and gentle, lips only lingering for a moment. 

He pulls back and watches Louis' eyes fall to his mouth. He smirks, leaning in again. Louis' hands leave Harry's hips to tangle themselves in his hair, warm breath washing over Harry's face. "Harry."

Harry dances his fingers down Louis' chest, top lip ghosting over Louis'. "Louis," He whispers back, hands pulling Louis impossibly closer by the small of his back. 

Louis closes the gap and presses their mouths together, applying more pressure than Harry had. He sighs as they move their lips in sync, little sparks of electricity leaving every inch of his face tingling.

The room fills with the wet sounds of their kiss and the small whimpers escaping Louis' throat as he desperately kisses Harry back, hands tugging Harry's thick curls. 

When they break the kiss, they're both flushed and smiling. Louis didn't even use tongue and he has Harry's knees wobbling, especially when Louis pulls his hair. 

"Why don't you take a shower. I'll unpack your clothes for you so I can start the laundry." Harry offers. 

"Sure, thank you." Louis replies before leaving the room.

Harry unzips Louis' luggage once he's stood by Louis' bed, getting ready to throw everything in Louis' laundry basket, when his eyes meet two items sitting on top of the messy tangle of clothes. Staring back at him are the bottle of lube and dildo Louis used last night. 

He hesitates for a second before putting them on the bed next to Louis' suitcase, then empties the rest of the contents into the laundry basket before heading out of the room.

He finally hears Louis start the shower down the hall as he clicks the machine on, and Harry can't stop his mind from wandering to the fact that Louis was behind the bathroom door fully naked. 

Moments later he is standing in front of the bathroom door, hand on the door handle. He turns it slowly to find that it's open, and doesn't knock before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. 

"Harry?" He hears Louis ask. 

"Yeah, it's me. Think I could join you?" Harry asks. 

There's a pause before Louis is peeking his head out of the frosted glass door of the shower. "Erm. If you want to." Louis replies, giving Harry a small smile. 

Harry stumbles out of his clothes and joins Louis, slipping in behind him, instantly hit with the steam from the hot water. He places his hands on Louis' shoulders and leaning in to leave a kiss to the back of Louis' neck. 

"Hi," Harry whispers. He moves Louis so he's standing under the stream of water instead, grabbing body wash. 

"Hi." Louis parrots, facing Harry. "Want to wash my hair when you're done?" He asks. 

"Of course I will." 

Louis smiles in response and grabs the shampoo, waiting for Harry to finish. 

Harry catches Louis staring at him but he doesn't say anything, afraid of embarrassing Louis. Instead he quickly finishes up and sticks his hand out for Louis to squeeze some shampoo into his palm. 

"Turn around," Harry orders. Louis does and he begins soaping Louis' hair, fingers scrubbing and kneading Louis' scalp. 

"I forgot how nice it was to get someone else to wash your hair for you." Louis remarks, head tilted back as Harry works the shampoo through his hair. 

"Does it feel good?" Harry asks. 

"Hmm. Yeah, it does." Louis closes his eyes. 

Harry continues to wash Louis' hair, spending extra attention to the hair near Louis' ears after realizing Louis seems to enjoy that spot. 

Just as Harry's about to swap spots with Louis, a moan echoes off the shower walls. Harry's fingers halt their ministrations, and his eyes are wide. "Louis? I'm done." 

Louis shifts, head resting on Harry's shoulder and Harry could see Louis has a firm hand around his hard cock. "Lou," Harry gasps, soapy hands gripping Louis' hips. Louis pushes his hips back and his bum meets Harry's own quickly hardening cock. 

Harry leaves a quick squeeze to Louis' soft hips and a kiss to his cheek. "Hurry and rinse your hair."

Harry barely has his own hair rinsed out before Louis is pulling him down into a wet kiss, tongue already seeking entrance into Harry's mouth like he's been waiting years. Harry supposes Louis _has_ been waiting years. 

Harry parts his lips, letting Louis' tongue meet his. Louis is clinging to him, kissing him with purpose, hands exploring Harry's wet skin. Harry can feel how desperate Louis is, how much he needs this and he feels the blood in his body rushing to his cock. 

He kisses Louis back with fervour, tongue tangling with Louis' and finger nails scraping down Louis' chest. His fingers brush Louis' nipples and Louis whimpers, nails digging into Harry's shoulders.

Harry pulls away with a groan and can't help but admire Louis' lips, kiss-swollen and shiny. He smiles at Louis, fingers curling around Louis' hips. "I knew you'd taste good," He says, voice gravely and low. 

Louis bites his lip and rests his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "Shut up." He replies, lips brushing Harry's collar bone. "I need to get out of here. Need you to fuck me now." 

Harry's hips meet Louis' and their cocks brush together, both hard and slippery from the water. "Yes, please. Wanna taste you all over." He moans.

Harry is positive he's never moved so fast in his life, rushing to dry himself and following Louis to his room. He's on top of Louis the moment they land on the bed, lips attached to Louis' neck and his hands pinning Louis' wrists to the bed. 

"Harry," Louis gasps, fingers clenching into fists. "I wanna touch you. Please." 

Harry's grip only tightens as he sucks on the sensitive skin of Louis' throat. When he pulls away he smirks at the red mark left behind. "Lovely," He whispers, leaning in to leave a matching bruise on the other side. 

"H-Harry, I have to go back to work in a few days, what are you doing?" Louis asks, squirming under Harry, rapid breath fanning over Harry's ear. He moans when Harry's tongue traces the shape of the new bruise. 

"Making you mine." Harry responds, moving down to Louis' chest. "Like I said I would." Harry places a kiss to Louis' sternum before letting go of his wrists. He continues, leaving red and purple marks on his way down Louis' abdomen. 

When Harry is finally between Louis' legs his teeth sink into Louis' hip while Louis cries out, fingers digging into Harry's scalp. "Harry, would you look at what you did to me?" Louis pants. 

Harry's chin brushes Louis' cock as he traces his tongue from Louis' hip to his belly button. He looks up at Louis, long eyelashes blinking at him. He admires Louis' body, littered in hickeys, a gorgeous contrast to his golden skin. "I said I would paint you in them, didn't I?" 

"I suppose you did. Are you gonna fulfill all your promises?" Louis asks, fingers brushing Harry's cheek. 

Harry squeezes Louis' thighs, planting a kiss right next to Louis' cock. "What about you?" He asks. Louis gives him a confused look and he chuckles before flicking his tongue over the head of Louis' cock. "You said you wanted to hear my voice after you've fucked my throat raw." He clarifies. "So why don't you?" 

"Fuck, I...yeah." Louis breathes, grip on Harry's hair only tightening. Harry licks a stripe up Louis' length, lips wrapping around the head. 

He runs his tongue along the slit while his hand works the rest of Louis' length, causing Louis to whisper profanities in the otherwise quiet room. 

Harry swirls his tongue, keeping eye contact with Louis as he takes a little bit more of Louis. His tongue is flat on the underside of Louis' cock, putting pressure as he does so. 

"Jesus, Harry. Your mouth was meant to suck cock." Louis groans, thumb tracing Harry's upper lip. "Fucking incredible." 

Harry moans around Louis and the vibrations make Louis throb in his mouth, sending waves of electricity through him. Harry's mouth eventually replaces his hand, which finds its way back to Louis' thigh, fingertips pressing into the soft skin. 

Louis breaks eye contact, head falling to the pillow as Harry begins sucking and bobbing his head, tongue working wonders as he does so, pulling choked sounds from Louis as he yanks Harry's hair. 

Harry's own cock begs for attention but he wants to focus on Louis. Seeing Louis like this, hearing Louis cry his name, knowing Louis is hard because of him and needs him is enough for Harry. He could get off on that alone. 

Besides, making Louis feel good is all Harry wants. To make him feel comfortable, and loved. He wants to pleasure Louis, to show Louis how unbelievably wonderful his body is, and what it does to him. 

Louis begins thrusting his hips and Harry relaxes his throat, distracting himself by letting his hands wander up Louis' chest, thumbing Louis' nipples, still swollen from last night's activities. 

Louis' hips thrust harder this time and Harry gags, eyes beginning to water. He makes a low, pleading sound in his throat, asking Louis to give him some more time to adjust. "You sound so fucking hot like that," Louis says breathlessly, caressing Harry's jaw, "choking on my cock."

Harry swallows around Louis, hips stuttering against the bed when Louis' words meet his ears. He gets used to the feeling of Louis hitting the back of his throat so he hums, letting Louis know he wants more, and Louis gives it to him.

It's not long before Louis' cock is slick and shiny, spit dribbling out past Harry's lips, making a mess of his chin. His cheeks are stained with tears, but he can't get enough. 

Louis' thrusts are rough and meaningful. The sounds that Louis makes drive Harry crazy and the way Louis tastes sweet and salty makes him crave more. 

"Harry, I'm gonna come soon." Louis warns, fingers under Harry's chin. Harry's rakes his nails down Louis' chest, making Louis arch his back and gasp. 

He pulls off of Louis with a wet pop, wiping his chin. "I don’t think I've had my fill, though," Harry says, hovering over Louis. 

His voice comes out hoarse and cracked, and Louis' response is just as Harry had hoped. His eyes glaze over and his hips move to meet Harry's. 

"As I expected," Louis whispers. "So fucking hot." Harry watches Louis observe the way he looks; no doubt his lips are plump and red, damp hair a mess, eyes shiny and face flushed.

Louis pulls Harry in with a hand on his jaw, thumb pressing Harry's bottom lip. "Haven't had your fill, huh? Greedy, aren't you?" Louis says, smirking.

Harry flips them over and Louis straddles him, grinding his hips down against Harry's. "Very greedy but I always get what I want." Harry replies.

Louis smirks down at him. "I was right by the way. You are good with your tongue. But I wanna do something for you now," Louis says. 

Harry squeezes Louis' arse and shakes his head. "This is enough. If you want to do something for me, come up here." Harry replies. 

Louis scoots up a bit, sitting on Harry's belly with a cocked eyebrow. Harry laughs and pulls his hands towards him, bringing Louis closer. "All the way up. Sit your pretty arse right here," Harry says, pointing to his face. 

Louis bites his lip, blushing down at Harry. "Are you sure?" He asks. 

"Yes. I meant it when I said I wanted to taste all of you." 

Louis kneels over Harry's face and Harry instantly spreads Louis' cheeks, nails digging in and leaving Louis shivering. Louis barely has a chance to steady himself before Harry is nosing the soft flesh. "Jesus, Harry. Slow down." 

Harry shakes his head, lips brushing Louis' left cheek. "No can do. Want it so bad." Harry growls, burying his nose in Louis as he flicks his tongue over his tight hole. 

"Fuck!" Louis moans, hands flat on the wall. "So impatient." 

Harry goes to work, eating Louis out like Louis is his last meal, teasing the muscle every so often; nibbling and licking and sucking. The first time his tongue slips in, Louis whimpers Harry's name, sounding needy and wrecked. Harry's stomach tightens and his toes curl at the sound. 

Louis is breathing heavily, fucking himself on Harry's tongue, cock hard and leaking. Harry prods at Louis' hole with a cool finger, then he pushes the tip in, tongue circling around it and Louis gasps, legs trembling. "More. Give me more." Louis moans. 

Harry pushes his finger in all the way. Louis hovers over him, broken moans leaving his mouth every time Harry curls his finger. Harry spreads Louis' cheek even further, allowing his tongue better access. 

It's not long before Louis is struggling to keep himself up, and Harry's face is getting messy. He taps Louis' bum and Louis moves, laying beside him. "I don't think me legs would have held me up any longer. I would have suffocated."

Harry laughs, catching his breath. "What a way to go." The lube is still on the end of the bed and he reaches for it before passing it to Louis. "I want you to open yourself up like you did for me last night." He commands, kneeling between Louis' legs. 

Louis' shaky fingers take the bottle and he prepares his fingers, getting them nice and slippery. He reaches his hand down, eyes locking with Harry's as he circles his entrance with two fingers, legs spread wide, putting himself on display for Harry. His fingers are teasing, leaving feather like touches. Harry watches as Louis clenches around nothing, and when he looks up, Louis is staring at his cock. 

"Jesus, Lou." Harry breaths, squeezing his cock and stroking it slowly as he watches two of Louis' fingers sink inside. They disappear and reappear as Louis fingers himself, the sound of it all going straight to Harry's cock. 

"So fucking hot. Can't wait to be inside of you." Harry swipes a thumb over his head, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

Louis moans as he curls his fingers and Harry twitches in his fist, watching Louis' face contort when he hits that spot inside of him. "Harry!" Louis gasps, free hand grasping at the blanket under him. He's slowly adding a third finger, and Harry is mesmerized by the way Louis is stretching around his digits. 

"That's it, keep going. Keep saying my name." Harry tells him, a hand on Louis' knee, pushing Louis' legs further apart. "Show me how much you want my cock." 

Louis makes a frustrated sound, eyes pleading with Harry, but Harry raises his eyebrows, hands rubbing Louis' thighs. "Where's the Louis from last night?" Harry asks, leaning in to kiss Louis' thigh. "Beg." 

"Harry, p-please," Louis cries, fingers picking up speed, "I need something bigger. Please fuck me. Need your huge cock to fill me." 

"Mmm. Yes, love. I'll fuck you good. I want you on top of me for a bit though. Wanna watch you ride my cock." 

Louis pulls his fingers out, wiping them on this blanket and getting on his knees, kissing Harry. He swats Harry's hand away, halting Harry's movements so he can take over, fingers wrapping around Harry's thick cock. 

Their lips move together lazily as Harry lies down, Louis still stroking Harry. "Lou, if you keep going I won't be able to fuck you." Harry moans, feeling the tightness in his stomach. 

Louis kisses Harry once more before turning around and swinging a leg over and displaying his arse for Harry. He grabs Harry's thighs and looks back over his shoulder at Harry who's squeezing lube into his palm. "Condom, Lou?" 

Louis shakes his head. "No, I'm clean and I don't plan on sleeping with anyone else." 

Harry agrees and Louis pushes his bum back, a quiet, needy sound leaving his throat. Harry tuts as he lubes himself up. "And I'm the impatient one," he retorts, "look at you." 

Harry's free hand slaps Louis' right cheek. "Up," Harry says. Louis lifts himself up and lines his entrance with the tip of Harry's cock. "You're sure? I can quickly grab a condom." 

"Harry, I promise. It's okay. I want to feel you, please." Harry nods and Louis slowly sits. Harry fills both hands with Louis' round arse, spreading his cheeks and watches Louis' hole stretch around the tip. "That's right, just like that." 

Louis groans, head falling forward as he moves just a bit more. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be." Louis comments. 

"Yeah? You're doing so good, babe. Feels amazing already. You're so fucking tight it's insane." Harry suppresses the urge to snap his hip upwards, the feeling so incredibly good he almost loses his mind. 

Harry whispers encouraging words, hands rubbing Louis' hips, squeezing his bum and running along his spine until Louis is eventually seated on Harry's lap. Louis' arse has swallowed Harry whole, and the sight sends fire coursing through Harry's veins. 

Louis lifts up a bit, then back down with a shaky breath. "It's so good. Fuck Harry, I think you've ruined me. I don't think anything else could satisfy me after I've had your cock." 

Harry chuckles. "Good thing you have me for life." Louis looks back at him once more, smiling before straightening his back, properly sitting on Harry. "Thats it. Like a king on his throne," Harry says, voice gruff and thick like honey. 

Harry can tell his words have an effect on Louis when he feels Louis tighten around him, and then Louis is moving, slamming himself down onto Harry's cock. Harry aids him with his hands around Louis' hips, watching Louis' bum jiggle with the force. 

Harry's thumbs dance over Louis' stretched hole, causing Louis to flutter around his cock. The muscles in Louis' back flex as he arches it, Harry's name slipping from his lips every time Harry's hips jerk up to meet his. 

"You feel ever better than I imagined," Harry says, followed by mumbled profanities. "So tight and warm. And you look so pretty riding my cock." 

Louis moves faster, the sound of their skin slapping together ringing in Harry's ears, tangled with Louis' lewd sounds. Harry reaches a hand around, fingers brushing the tip of Louis' cock, giving it just the little bit of attention he knew it was craving.

"Harry," Louis croaks, movements slowing, "I- ah!" He's cut off by Harry shifting under him, hands lifting his bum. "I can't…"

"I've got you." Harry shushes him, pulling out to flip them over. He places Louis on his back, entering him one more. "Relax, love." 

Louis does, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and arms around his neck. His eyelids are heavy and his chest is heaving as he looks up at Harry. "Kiss me." 

Harry thrusts into Louis and leans down to kiss him. His movements are even, not too slow, not too fast. He wants to enjoy this; the feeling of Louis' tongue on his, Louis' desperate hands wherever they can reach and Louis' heels digging into his back, trying to bring Harry closer. 

Harry bites Louis' lip and Louis whines, fingers pulling the hair at the base of Harry's neck. "Touch me," Louis whispers. 

Harry reaches between them and curls his fingers around Louis, sticky with precum. "I want you to come first, just like last night." Harry pants, lips fully leaving Louis' as he leans up to get a better look of him. "Want you to come on my cock." 

Louis let out a high-pitched moan and Harry fucks him faster, hand moving at the same time. He flicks his wrist and twists his hand, using his thumb to tease Louis at just the right moments. 

Louis looked wrecked; hooded eyes, lips parted and swollen, and hickeys growing darker. It pushes Harry closer to his orgasm, thinking about the fact that he's the reason Louis looks like this. 

Louis tells Harry he's close, fingernails piercing the skin of Harry's shoulders, leaving his own marks on Harry. "I love you," Louis gasps, never leaving Harry's gaze, "I fucking love you." 

Harry smiles, tightening his grip when he reaches the head of Louis' cock, and continuing like that. "I love you too." Harry says, sealing it with a kiss. 

Louis moans into Harry's mouth and seconds later he's going pliant under Harry as his orgasm washes over him. Harry feels Louis squeezing around him and the heat in the pit of his stomach grows hotter. "So lovely." Harry whispers. 

He lets go of Louis, bringing his hand to his mouth. His tongue pokes out as he cleans the mess Louis made, thrusting his hips faster and harder. Harry moans when he sucks his finger into his mouth, Louis' taste driving him wild. "I love the way you taste. Can't get enough." 

"Fuck, Harry." Louis' cheeks burn red but he swipes a finger through the mess still on his chest, bringing it to his own mouth, and that's all it takes for Harry, hips slowing as he comes inside of Louis. 

Harry kisses along Louis' jaw as he catches his breath. When he's able to move his muscles, he props himself up, lifting his weight from Louis' chest. He's about to pull out of Louis before Louis stops him. 

"Stay," Louis says, grabbing Harry's biceps. "Please. Just a bit longer." 

Harry nods and swiftly flips them over so Louis is laying on top of him. "Okay." He replies, rubbing Louis' back, fingers tracing his spine. 

His cock twitches at the thought of him plugging Louis, full of his cum, and Louis giggles into his chest when he feels the weak movement inside of him. 

Louis leans up to look at Harry, an eyebrow cocked. "What's got you on the verge of being ready for round two?" He asks. 

Harry feels his cheeks burning. "I like knowing all of me is still in you." Harry replies, rubbing circles into Louis' lower back. 

Louis groans, laying back down on Harry's chest and Harry can feel Louis responding as well. "Shush, I'm too tired and you're turning me on. Stop it." Louis tells him, smiling into his chest. 

They stay like that a bit longer, Harry occasionally leaving kisses to Louis' hair. Louis returns each one, planting small kisses to Harry's warm skin, until Harry is leaving Louis to run a bath. 

He returns to wake up a snoozing Louis, and moments later they're slipping into the tub, bathing together for the second time that day, Louis resting against Harry's chest and a content smile on his face.


End file.
